


The Winner Takes It All

by bucketinmyhand



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Also I have no idea what happens in academic decathlons, I keep having visions of Gert and MJ being friends and this is what happened, Leave some kudos and I might update sooner just saying, Multi, OH ALSO this is the first fic I’ve ever made.. I’m serious, Okay the summary is a bit dramatic but that’s only because I have no plot at all worked out, Some of the friendships are questionable and might not even happen oops, They all meet at the academic decathalon (which of course Atlas high are competing in), Why hasn’t a Hoco x Runaways crossover happened yet?? I’d die for this, and I’m not American so idk Washington either, anywho enjoy, except for what hoco taught me, the fic name is my edgy take on the competitor don’t judge, the romances tagged will be things but they’ll probably be quite subtle, they’ll definitely have powers and all but I’m not sure if the plot will be exactly like hoco, this is the busiest period for me school wise so don’t expect regular updates for a few weeks lol, this will be semi canon i guess, wait why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketinmyhand/pseuds/bucketinmyhand
Summary: When the brainiacs of Atlas Academy and the renowned quizzers of Midtown School of Science and Technology collide during the national academic decathalon in Washington, friendships will be formed, nemeses will be made and bonds will be broken - but at what cost?





	The Winner Takes It All

When the brainiacs of Atlas Academy and the renowned quizzers of Midtown School of Science and Technology collide during the national academic decathalon in Washington, friendships will be formed, nemeses will be made and bonds will be broken - but at what cost?


End file.
